


so, this is love...

by hi_its_tutty



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Human AU, M/M, Movie Night, happy birthday mr roman heehee ily <3, literally pure fluff, take literally the cutest roman ship here here you go, they sing so this is love and i'm soft, will rot your teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_its_tutty/pseuds/hi_its_tutty
Summary: Roman and Patton have a small movie night, and what's a movie night without a little singing and dancing?(aka: they dance in their living room to cinderella aaaa)
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	so, this is love...

**Author's Note:**

> hAPPY BIRTHDAY MR ROMAN SANDERS
> 
> was literally planning to post angst and possibly completely debut my first ever series but then decided to be nice heehee  
> anyway
> 
> take this fluff uwu <3 no warnings!

It was a normal day in the Patton-Roman apartment. 

Patton had gotten home from work and whipped up some food to eat for when they had dinner together, Roman had arrived and started on cleaning the house (they were messy people, there was _always_ a mess in this apartment) and after an hour or two, they’d eaten dinner (of course with a debriefing on both of their days--Patton telling his latest stories about the kids he was teaching and Roman about whatever mishaps happened on the stage that day.) and after, they were on the couch, snuggling away while watching Disney movies (their favorites, of course. Cinderella, Aladdin, Winnie the Pooh. They had _quite_ the impressive collection of Disney movies, it brought a sense of pride to them both.) 

Roman loved his life. He was able to do what he loved for a living and be able to come home at the end of the day and be with his wonderful boyfriend and he just _loved it all_. 

Suddenly, Roman’s head popped up from where it was on Patton’s chest. 

“Dance with me,” he said, smiling. 

Patton, who was completely absorbed in the movie, just looked down at Roman, with a confused smile. “What?” 

Roman’s smile grew wider as he moved off of Patton, and stood up, his arm extended towards his love. “Dance with me.” 

Patton’s confused smile melted into one of pure adoration, and he giggled (which, even after years of dating, still made Roman’s heart _burst_ ). “Of course, my prince,” he said, taking Roman’s hand. 

Almost immediately, they were swaying in the middle of their living room, both smiling softly at each other, _Cinderella_ playing in the background. 

And sure, Cinderella was dressed in a fancy ball gown with glass slippers, but even in his oversized sweatshirt (that _technically_ belonged to Roman, but oh well), sweatpants and Crocs, Patton couldn’t help but feel like exactly like her. Here he was, dancing with the prince of his dreams, falling more and more in love as they continued to dance. 

Patton hummed as the music changed into the song that they both knew by heart by now. 

“So this is love,” he sang quietly along with Cinderella, in the soft voice that made Roman’s poor heart _melt_. 

“So _this_ is love. So this is is what makes life divine,” Patton continued singing, the smile never leaving his face as he and Roman danced around the living room. 

“I’m all aglow, and now I know,” he sang, Roman joining in with Prince Charming’s line, “...and, now I know.” 

“The key to our heaven is mine,” they sang together, both entranced at the other’s voice. 

This here. This moment was absolutely perfect. They were just two people, swaying slowly, nothing more, nothing less. But it felt _magical_ , like this moment was _made_ for them. Like they were at their own magic ball, and the band was playing just for them. Their living room turned into the most grandiose ballroom, and Patton and Roman were two princes, dancing along to this place they could call their own. 

“My heart has wings, and I can fly,” Patton sang, feeling like every bit of it was true. He felt like he was floating on air right now, feeling Roman’s hands guide him in their slow dance. 

“I’ll touch every star in the sky,” they sang together, lifting both of their hearts. It was a simple moment, but both of them knew that this would be in both of their minds forever. Through any hardships, any fights, anytime either of them hit rock bottom, they’d have _this moment_ , both of them, singing Cinderella in their pajamas in the middle of the living room. 

They both knew it could carry them on through everything. 

“So this is the miracle that I’ve been dreaming of,” they sang, swaying along to the slight beat. 

“So this is love,” they both finished, leaning in for the kiss that Cinderella and Prince Charming never got. 

And even as they were breaking away, they just smiled, knowing it with every inch of their hearts. 

This was love. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! i had so much fun writing this lil thing! if you liked it, maybe [check out my tumblr?](https://hi-its-tutty.tumblr.com/) i'm always accepting requests! have a nice day!


End file.
